User talk:Rfldsza
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Sem título.png page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Unsure I guess it depends on what you mean by "use" them. :) Also, please leave a signature so I can get back to you asap!! :P 1NF3RNO ' talk 19:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I have no problem with that at all! I'm honoured that you were inspired by my crew and character!! Welcome to the wikia and enjoy your time with us on this Ship of fools!! As for the page itself, I'll read it and comment once I've woken up. Just finished work so I'm heading off to bed :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 08:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Shokubutsu It's been deleted. There's a long story behind it, suffice to say that if you want that fruit, just remake it with a shorter name and it's yours.13th madman (talk) 00:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ken Ken no Mi I'd recomend not asking about it until my team's done. Right now we're trying to sort it out due to it being similar to the foosu foosu no Mi 13th madman (talk) 15:33, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, technicly there is nothing against it, but it is a pretty odd one due to the Mato Mato no Mi, and there is something of an overlap. It might need changing to fit, so I'd just delete it if you don't really need it..13th madman (talk) 20:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Toad and Tortoise DFs I don't mind handing out my DFs if I can't think of any uses for them, though at the same time, i've already given out a few really good ones I could've used for myself, such as the Gokuin Gokuin no Mi, Jiten Jiten no Mi, and the Wani Wani no Mi. So i'm sort of iffy about this. Though considering I may lose the Kame Kame no Mi, Model: Tortoise, and that one possible idea included a huge tree-turtle to make up a drifting, living island, I don't mind handing that one over, if I can keep the Gama Gama no Mi, Model: Toad. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough then. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) actually, that's just because the eater is not yet named and has yet to appear in a story. They are completely planned out though. sorry 13th madman (talk) 19:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Eko Eko no Mi Yeah sure, go ahead :) 20:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Kamaitachi The fruit is now all yours, I've updated the infobox and the DF encyclopedia. Sure, go ahead FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 10:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) No worries. Don't worry Razor, I'll be away for the weekend so I won't be doing much, however I've asked my top guy to do me the favour and read your work and correct the grammar and spelling for you. Hopefully thats Ok, Enjoy your weekend ^-^ '1NF3RNO ' talk 22:02, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Kai-De-Avalon. '1NF3RNO ''' talk 22:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Collab Request I'm very honored to see you'd like to do a collab with me, Rfl. :) Thank you. To answer your question, I wouldn't mind at all. Though I should warn you that I have at least one semi-active collab going on with Yaminogaijin, and that means I may have to divide up my attention between you and him. However, I've been having difficulties with starting my edit in that particular collab, which explains the lack of activity in it as of now. Thus, why I consider it to be semi-active. Other than that, I am still in other collabs, but a majority of them have gone inactive, due to users having left the wiki for one reason or another, or because other users who are still here have put off their edits for various reasons. The reason I bring all this up, is to point out that I can get excessively busy and overworked with collabs if I'm not careful; not to mention that there's other priorities on my mind, such as progressing my story, One Dream, keeping up my duties as Admiral of the wiki, running Sea of Fools, and then of course, the biggest priority of all, my personal life. Now, I'm not trying to deter or intimidate you. I simply believe in fairness, and want to let you know what you'd be getting yourself involved with if you wish to collab with me. To get back on topic, I'd enjoy collabing with you. Of course though, I'd like to get some facts straight before a story can be made. Now, we already know it'll involve the RedClaws and Jollys, so that answers one question. Other questions would be, at what point in time during both of our stories would this occur? (For me, that's a VERY important question, since managing my timeline's become an awful pain lately.) Additionally, a new question has been arising as of late; whether the collab will be canonical in both of our stories or not (which would make the latter filler.) Also, what would be the plot of the story? Is the plot simple or complex? And then of course, what other characters would be involved in our story? Would they be already established characters that we've made, such as villains or side characters? Or would they be entirely new, just for the collab? Sorry if this seems overwhelming. >_< The point of all of that was so that we could figure things out over time. Obviously, there's no real need to rush things here. These are just some important factors I like to sort out before working on a collaboration with anyone. Sorry for the sort of long read, Rfl. Thanks for your time though. If you need to discuss collab stuff in detail, or if there are any questions of your own, feel free to bring them up with me on the chat. With that said, I hope to hear from you, amigo. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Animal Hello Rfldsza now i want to know what you want to look like as a animal. 1. what clothes do you have? 2. do you have weapons? 3. what is your expression (are you smiling, crying etc.)? 4. what do you do in picture (are you standing, siting, sleeping etc.)? 5: do you have something in your body (scars, tattoos etc.)? message me the answers Carabe197 (talk) 14:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hai Hai no Mi Sorry but I have to decline your request, since its the only logia type Devil Fruit I have in my possession and as I am sure you know it is hard to come by Devil Fruits on the wikia.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 15:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Possibly And I only say possibly because FMF made a fruit before mine that's basically the same thing except it makes luck wind or some shit, as opposed to my regular wind. I think he wanted to do a merger or something or hell i don't know. If I can talk to FMF and the Hage Hage no Mi is still it's only fruit you can use it. ''BUT.' Do remember that if some character of yours uses my fruit, that guarentees that they will someday Die. One way or the other. So don't have him drink from the fountain of youth or some shit. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 20:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I just added an s to wants to the introduction, before it was "Their captain, Macabre RedClaw, is very inspired by the Skyline Pirates' captain, Nova Blade, The RedClaw Pirates's Jolly RogerAdded by Rfldszaand want to meet him someday. " no offense meant sorry 100th Hello Rfldsza. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:06, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Well? Carabe197 (talk) 17:23, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Fumei Fumei no Mi Can I use your devil fruit on my character?? Scar00 (talk) 22:19, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Scar00 Iga Region Ninja Sure thing, man. I have no issues with it. I'm sure Jak may be cool with it too, unless you've already talked to him about it. But yeah, I can add the character as one of Iga's shinobi if you'd like, just so long as I know who it is. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:17, December 31, 2015 (UTC) RedClaw!!! Did you still want to do a collaboration? Rinji79 (talk) 08:50, January 10, 2016 (UTC) New Campaign Thread Hey Rf! New Campaign discussion has been posted in the forum. So check it out and tell me what you think! http://merl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2545 Rinji79 (talk) 23:41, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Mizu/Shantae Thanks so much for checking out my character! And for thinking of me enough to want to help out like this! ^_^ You're a great pal, Rfl, you really are. With that said, I did end up making more Google image searches for Shantae related images throughout the past year or so, so the very little information I know of the games comes from that, such as knowing the different iterations of the games and the differing art styles from each one. That said, while I am not at all opposed to using photos of Shantae from Pirate's Curse (especially ones that involve her looking more like a pirate, as Mizu is affiliated with piartes after all,) I'm also not entirely against using the Risky's Revenge picture I have now either, since I feel it looks perfect for the character and her Majin background. And with me being as picky as I am (thus explaining no new Shantae photos in a year or so,) I just haven't found any images I'd like to add to Mizu's page or as a gallery. The one you've shared seems pretty great though, so I'll definitely give that some consideration and see if and where I can place it into One Dream. And while I agree I enjoy the more genuine anime art style from Pirate's Curse, I still don't terribly mind the Risky's Revenge art style either. Just my own tastes in character art for wiki pages I suppose. Also, I didn't mind too terribly about the image you added to my message wall. It's hardly too big at all; rather, it's just the right size and worked just as it was intended to. Thanks so much for providing a great example for me to rely on. ^_^ All in all, thanks again for being thoughtful, helpful and considerate. I truly do appreciate the effort, Rfl. Bless you my friend. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:42, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Wow Rfl I've been reading your Redclaw family pages and there superior good and I see a lot of potential. Sincerely,Otaku Florence Heh, seems I beat you to the punch there. I already checked out Florence and gave her my seal of approval. I'm more curious as to whether she lived on Monster Island and then went out to sea, or if she was a made-to-order homunculus for someone else. This helps me figure out what to do about her in regards to templates like the Monster Island navibox. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:51, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Homunculus Request Firstly, it wasn't a one time only acceptance, so don't worry about that; of course you can make another if you'd like. ^_^ Secondly, well... this is tough. o_0 At first glance, I'd place it under the hominid or "human-like" category since it appears to have a head, body and limbs, but at the same time it seems kind of, uh, "other" so to speak. Like, it has this uncanny valley thing going on, where it seems human but is clearly somehow different at the same time. So, the best way for me to solve this is to let you decide whether you'd want to make it a hominid or if you'd like to create a whole new class of homunculi for this guy, much like I did when I came up with the shades to explain Poe and Ghashley. It's totally your call and I'm fine with whatever you choose. Just please try to remember that to prevent us from breaking canon and to keep from making an overpowered character, the homunculus' abilities must make sense in terms of natural evolution (like, in order to climb walls, it must have some sticky spider-like hairs, or maybe even a glue-like substance secreted from its body.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:11, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Heh, don't worry about the explanation, I think I needed it at the moment I read it. Anyway, I don't mind letting you choose the name for your own classification of homunculi, though I can't help but think "in-character" in this situation; like, would this class of homunculi really call themselves "blight," "plague" "rot" and such? Or would Vulcan really refer to what he sees as his own "children" with such dismal names? Not to deter you from making your own choices of course, but rather I'm just making sure things make sense in terms of how my characters would act and behave in this situation. In any case, while I totally see how these things would be liquid people, they also remind me a bit of turtles in how they can pull in and pull out their limbs when necessary. Like their main goo body thing is a "shell" so to speak, and their limbs can enter and exit the shell whenever the homunculus wants. And you're very welcome, pal. ^_^ I don't mind working this stuff out with you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh! I'm sorry! I totally forgot you said those were thoughts you had on the spot. >.< Currently have my attention divided at the moment, so it's hard for me to remember everything I come across on the spot. And nah, I didn't get the sense you were trying to name it yourself without consent or anything. I just said what I said because I was trying to be thoughtful towards you, as well as careful so that we didn't accidentally undo anything I've built up so far; just because I'm a thoughtful and careful person by nature. Super super sorry for any implications I might've given off throughout our conversation today. >.< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) God damn it Hey dude. I regret to inform you that my entry for the SSC will most likely not exist within the remaining timeframe. A whole bunch of shit happened (crime related) in the past month or so along with a shit ton of college work to go with it so now that I'm stabilizing I really don't see me writing something in this small timeframe. I mean I can Try, but that's how we got my entry last year. So, if you're curious we can chat about it later. Sorry, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:35, November 19, 2016 (UTC)